Pokemon Hart
by Death Fox of Chocolate
Summary: a new girl starts her pokemon adventure. meet with old friends we know, and new ones. i suck at sumeries, this is my first fanfic, please read it! AND NO FLAMES! rated T for later chapswhen that'll be, to heck if i know
1. Breakfast SurpriseRuined

DFoC- Okay folks, this is my first fanfic ever, so please be nice to me. you can review if you want to, or don't if you don't want to. no flamers, or else i will send them back to you via all my fire Pokemon. and i have a lot of them. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (okay so I only have 19, but combined with my electric makes…add the four, carry the one…37) okay that's kinda pathetic, but i have over 120 Pokemon, so just remember that when you want to send me flames each flame i get will randomly draw a card which will have a Pokemon and any attack on it, and that flame will go right back at you, plus any attack on the card right now to my fanfic. Mr. Moviephone, if you please.

Mr. Moviephone- clears throat Death Fox of Chocolate does not own Pokemon in any way, shape, or form, but she does own some of the characters (such as M...)

DFoC- DON'T RUIN IT, MR. MOVIEPHONE! slaps forehead, leaving a big red welt Why do I even bother some days?

Mr. Moviephone- Hehe. Sorry DFoC. smiles sheepishly while rubbing back of neck

DFoC- Augh! Just continue.

Mr. Moviephone- Death Fox of Chocolate owns the plot and the story, and some of the characters, but not all of them, me, or Pokemon, either show, game, or monsters (even though she wishes she did).

DFoC- I HEARD THAT! anime vein appears in head and fist is up by face Oh, forget it. Here's the fanfic. Don't even try to run, Mr. Moviephone! Mr. Moviephone slinking away, then runs full speed while being chased by me)

* * *

"Melanie Anne Hart, get up right now!" A girl with a bright pink tank top and blue shorts with a Squirtle on them slowly moved a pillow from her light bubble-gum pink hair. "Melanie, if you don't wake up this instant, you're going to be late! And your breakfast is getting cold." Melanie opened her amber eyes and stared up at the alarm clock above her head.

"Oh come on. I can't believe that it's 5:30. And my name is Mel!" she yelled the last part down to her mother. All she heard was a groan, and she got up to get ready. She grabbed her towel hanging over her chair and headed to the bathroom trying not to trip on the family pet, a cute little Growlithe puppy lying in the doorway. "Oi! You are a crazy pup, huh Moki?" The reply was the Growlithe pup rolling onto its back and smiling. Mel laughed and hugged the pup. "Yea, but I guess you're my crazy pup," she said. Moki agreed by nibbling her ear and then licking her face. Mel stood up and nudged the Pokemon with her foot. "Why not go sleep in Kal's room, huh?" Moki got up, stretched, and walked into the room across the hall from where he just was.

Mel rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom. She took a quick shower and got out to get dressed. She chose a baby blue shirt with sleeves ending at her elbows with the phrase 'Love me...or else!' with a smiley face that had devil horns on it inside of a heart with angel wings. The attached hood had light purple ears that Mel had sewn on herself. She still had the scars to prove it. She also chose some short, faded blue jean shorts with fringes, because they were cutoffs from previous jeans she owned, that ended at about mid-thigh. She also added some black stretch tights underneath that ended just above her knees. She had on a pair of old, beat-up blue sneakers and some light blue wrist gloves with the fingers cut out down to above her knuckles. Mel didn't feel too much like messing with her hair, so she just put it up in a low ponytail with a bunch of loose strands. After she was dressed, she went downstairs to see her mom taking a plate of food out of the microwave. Mrs. Hart set the plate on the table in front of Mel.

"Here you go hon. It's your favorite," she said in a sing-song voice. Mel looked at the plate and frowned. 'Why does my plate look ready to jump up and attack me or something?' Mel thought. There were two eggs, sunny-side up, cut into perfect circles with a piece of bacon twisted upward to make it look like a smiling face.

"Thanks mom," she said to her mother with total sarcasm, which her mother didn't get, then grabbed a cup of juice and the bacon strip. The juice was gone in three gulps, and she nibbled into the bacon as she headed out the door. "Bye. See ya later mom!" She tried not to slam the door so she wouldn't wake up her brother Kal.

"Don't you want to finish your...eggs?" Her mother was cut off by the door. Mrs. Hart gave a big sigh. "Oh well." Mrs. Hart picked up the plate and grabbed a red note that was under it. 'Guess she'll find her surprise later,' she thought, pulling a pokeball out of her apron pocket and heading up to her daughter's room.


	2. Starting the Team

DFoC- HOORAYY! I am now on chapter 3 and I am soooo happy! and now, once again, the disclaimers secretly behind backs flips off lawyers when no one else is watching HAHAHA! Max your turn!

Max- DFoC owns nothing of this story except the plot, some characters, and some towns turns to me why did I have to kiss you?

DFoC- because I brought you back into the show/my story without those nerdy glasses! and you look way hotter anyway, even though you're personality is based on my boyfriends /\/\ hehe YAY SHANE!

Max- right, well now to the story…and no flames allowed!

* * *

Max and Mel almost burst through the doors of the Pokemon lab trying to get to the professor. "Hey dad. Sorry I'm late," she said. A man with short black hair turned around and looked at his daughter. 

"No problem, kido," he replied. "But what took you so long in getting here? Your mother called over an hour ago saying you left so you could beat the rush."

'Vee vee!' Kari popped her head from around Mel's shoulders, smiling.

"Well, this is what happened," she said, scratching behind the Eevee's ears.

"I…don't get it," her dad said, confused.

"Long story short. I find an Eevee in an alley. Rescue said Eevee only to be attacked by many Ekans and an Arbok. Get my butt saved by my friend Max. Find out said Eevee was abandoned. Max wins battle against jerk who wants Eevee, too, even though she was afraid of him. And I get a new friend and Pokemon. Her name is Kari," Mel explained to her father. Professor Hart nodded.

"I see now. So, Max. I've never seen you around before. Where are you from?" he turned to the boy.

"Petalburg. My dad told me to give you this," Max replied, pulling out a box and handing it to the man.

"Oh yes. I was expecting this." The professor opened the box to pull out some strange devices. "Your father said to expect you sometime. I'm glad that you've made a friend already," he said, his attention mostly on the devices. Mel stepped up next to him.

"So dad. What are they?" she asked.

"These devices are supposed to allow a trainer to understand what a Pokemon is saying," he explained. Mel nodded.

"Okay, cool. Can we test it out? Maybe with a Pokemon that I probably need to get?" she asked suggestively. The professor put the device down and went over to a wall, pushing a round button. Automatically, a round table rose up from the ground, a single pokeball on it.

"I can take a hint. Here you go, sweetie," he told her, gesturing for her to take the ball. She did, and threw it to see what was in it.

"Oh! It's a Dratini. That is so cool! Thanks dad!" she cried out. 'Tine tine dra.' It was a little blue dragon with a white dot on its forehead, and small white wings on its head where its ears would've been.

"I've been told that no trainer has ever been able to catch one of these. You're very lucky I was sent this one," the professor told Mel, who was leaning down and patting the little dragon on its head and neck.

"I know who sent it to you. It's the same person that gave me this Pikachu," Max said after a minute.

"Do you really?" Hart asked. "Who was it?" Max smiled.

"My friend, Ash Ketchum," he told them. Hart started thinking at the mention of the name, while Mel's eyes widened.

"Now, where have I heard that name before?" he asked himself. Mel stepped toward Max, Kari still on her shoulders.

"No way," she said, disbelievingly. "You know Ash Ketchum?" Max looked slightly scared and nodded.

"Yeah. He's one of my best friends," he told her.

"That is wicked awesome! Dad, Ash Ketchum is the Pokemon league champion! He's always on the news and I have a poster of him with all his Pokemon!" she told her dad excitedly. "Along with May and Drew, the top Pokemon coordinators ever!" Max smiled again.

"My sister and her boyfriend," he said. Mel stopped what she was doing and stared at Max again.

"Wait. You're May's brother?" she asked.

"Yeah. She gave me Poochyena. And Ash gave me Pikachu," he explained.

"That is so cool!" Mel said after she let all the information sink in. Suddenly, Hart started digging through the pockets on his lab coat.

"Hon, before I forget…ah here it is. This note came with the Dratini." He handed the piece of paper to Mel, who read it to herself.

_Dear Trainer,_

_I hope you will take good care of this Dratini. I know that it will be impossible for a beginner to obtain one, but I have a feeling that this Pokemon will be going to someone very special. Always remember what is in your heart, and always look out for your friends and Pokemon. I look forward to possibly battling you once you have entered the Pokemon League Championship tournament. Never give up on your teammates, no matter what may happen during your travels. Oh, and, don't forget to have fun, too. And if you happen to meet a boy named Max with a Pikachu that never goes into its pokeball, tell them hello for me. Thank you._

_Ash Ketchum_

_Pokemon League Champion _

"Ash says hi, Max," she told her friend after reading the letter. She reached to Max's shoulders and grabbed Pikachu. "This is from Ash, too." She gave Pikachu a big hug. Then she gave the Pikachu a small peck on the cheek. "And that was from me!" She turned to her father again. "Well, dad. I'm gonna head home and start…I mean, finish packing. Hehe!" she told her dad sheepishly. Her dad looked at her with the glare that all parents somehow learn when they have kids. "What?" she asked innocently. "I was busy this morning. Oh, and mom says not to be late for dinner again." Now it was Hart's turn to look sheepish.

"Right. Hey Max." He turned to the boy. "Do you have any where to stay while you're in town?" he asked. Max shook his head.

"I was actually going to leave as soon as I gave you those devices," he said. Hart shook his head at that.

"No, you're not, anymore. You can stay with us and leave tomorrow morning," Hart said. "Besides, I think your Pokemon might want a rest and some food." 'Pika, pika chu!' Everyone laughed.

"Looks like Pikachu would like that," Mel said through her laughter. "It's Tuesday, so that means…Alright! It's taco night!"

"Mel, why don't you take Max and show him around town," Hart suggested. "But make sure you're home for dinner, or your mother will have my head." Mel nodded.

"Okay! Dratini, return." The Dratini turned into a red energy beam and was sucked into the pokeball in Mel's hand. She looked at, thinking. "I think I'll call you…Adra. It means beauty, so it suits you nicely," she finally said. Kari started looking mad at the choice of name Mel chose for the Dratini. "Don't worry Kari. Your name means pure, which is exactly what you are. A bundle of pure fun and cute. You're also my friend, and I won't let anything happen to you. Ever." Mel rubbed her nose against the once-again happy Eevee. "I'm guessing you're not going to want to go in any pokeball, huh?" she asked the Eevee. 'Vee vee!' was the reply as Kari shook her head, which made her ears flop cutely. Mel laughed a bit at that. "Okay. To tell the truth, I didn't want to put you in a pokeball either." She turned to Max. "Come on. I'll show you around." She grabbed the boy's hand and dragged him to the door and out into the streets. But before they got too far away, her dad came running out to catch her.

"Before you go, I almost forgot." He handed her a Pokedex and 5 pokeballs.

"Thanks dad! See you tonight!" Then she headed away, trying to figure out how to turn the Pokedex on. "Augh! Why won't this thing turn on?" She was getting ready to chuck the device into the next trash can she came across when Max touched a small button on the back.

"_Hello. My name is Dexter. Please place your index finger on the touch pad and state your name at the beep." _

"Hehe! I knew that," she said. She placed her finger on the blue touchpad. A small light appeared under her finger, and a small beep sounded. "Mel Hart," she said, as the Pokedex commanded.

"_Thank you, Mel. I am your official Pokedex, and cannot be used by any other trainer." _She looked at Max.

"Ask it something," he told her.

"Okay. Umm…is it possible to change your name?" she asked into the speaker of the device.

"_Yes. Hit the blue button and it will ask you what you would like to do. Scroll down and select 'change name.' Then, you will be given options for names, or you can type one out if you wish."_

"Cool." Mel did what the Pokedex had instructed, and within a minute, the device had a new name. "Your new name is now Korey. Look up information on Eevee," she told the machine.

"_Eevee. The evolution Pokemon. Not much is known about them, as few have been captured. Eevee's attacks are tackle, sand-attack, scratch, and quick attack. Its special ability is cute charm."_ Mel folded up the device and stuck it in her pocket.

"Okay! Hey, let's go by the ocean," she suggested. "You'll love it. So calm and peaceful…and some of the Pokemon there are friends of mine." She started walking toward the beach, Kari on her shoulders and Max following behind. They spent about an hour at the beach, and then headed to Mel's house for dinner. After dinner, Mel was surprised by the small yellow Pokemon asleep on her bed next to an empty pokeball. "Thanks mom! This Pichu is so cute. I'll name her….Sparkles," she said. Then they all went to bed, Max using the bottom bunk of Kal's bed. The two teens woke up early the next morning, Max already heading downstairs while Mel was slowly brushing her teeth. After they had eaten breakfast, made sure they had everything, and said goodbye to the Hart family, the teens left the house. They stopped by the Pokemon Center one last time, though. "Nurse Joy, thank you so much Kari. She's the best thing that could have happened to me," she said. Max nudged her with his elbow and issued a little cough. "Hey, I said could have. I'm not eliminating everything." She turned back to the nurse. "Well, we just wanted to say bye, and if you could, tell Felix bye for me too. Oh and that I'll see her in the next town." Nurse Joy nodded that she would, knowing that Mel had meant her own daughter Felicity when she used the name Felix.

"You two have fun, okay? And watch after that little Eevee too," Joy told them, waving as they walked out the door. Mel nodded, and the kids headed out of the city, their journeys beginning.


	3. Team Rockets New Recruits

DFoC- (singing very loudly in room while doing laundry) Be my bad boy be my man be my weekend lover but don't be my friend, you can be my bad boy but understand…

Mel&Max-……O.o okay i'm scared now!

DFoC- oh is it time to start already…hehe right on to chapter four….hoorayy disclaimers, go

Mel&Max- this crazy girl owns nothing but the plot and some characters, some which are revealed in this chapter

* * *

They walked a ways, watching Pikachu and Kari play with each other. When the two stepped onto an area of the path that was a different shade than the rest of it, they became suspicious.

"I've seen this too many times before," Max whispered. Mel nodded and called Kari back to her, Max doing the same with Pikachu. Suddenly, the ground beneath them gave way and they plummeted down a deep hole.

"Waahhh! Ow!" Mel said, rubbing her sore butt.

"Yeah, it would've hurt a lot more if you hadn't landed on me," Max told her sarcastically, though sounding out of breath from Mel sitting on him. She got off and helped him up.

"Sorry 'bout that. What happened?" she asked.

"I think I can guess," Max told her. As soon as he did, they both heard some ominous music playing in the background, followed by some people saying a poem of some kind.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Selena."

"Strider."

"Wherever there's peace in the universe."

"Team Rocket will be there."

"To make everything worse!"

"Meowth, now get ready for the hurts."

Max crossed his arms and looked up angrily at the older teens above them. "Of course, Team Rocket!" he yelled out. Then he got a puzzled look on his face. "Wait, who are you guys?" he asked. The girl with short cherry-red hair with blue streaks looked at him with a calm expression.

"Hello! We just told you who we were. Didn't you hear us?" she asked, obviously annoyed.

"Yeah, I heard you. I've just never seen you before. And isn't that supposed to be Jessie and James' Meowth?" he replied. The red-haired girl looked at the boy next to her. He was about a foot taller than the girl, and he had ocean-blue hair with some red streaks.

"Guess no one's figured it out yet, eh sis?" he asked.

"Apparently not, bro," she answered back. Then they turned back to their captives. "We're Jessie and James' kids. Twins actually. Why do you think we have Meowth with us?" she asked. Max wasn't as confused as he had been, but he was still confused.

"Okay, I get it," he said, still mad at being stuck in a hole. "But how old are you? I thought there was some age requirement for joining Team Rocket."

"They lowered the age because everyone was getting too old, and they figured the younger the trainer, the more luck they might have. And we're friends with Cassidy and Butch's kids, who are now the leaders of Team Rocket," the boy explained. "They let us start early."

"Yeah, whatever!" Mel interrupted. "Can we get out of this stupid hole now?" The twins noticed her for the first time.

"Don't think so, sweetheart. Not until we get that Pikachu and Eevee from you," Selena told her. "Right, bro? Strider?" She looked at her brother, who was busy staring at Mel with glossy eyes. Mel turned to Max.

"Why is he staring at me like that?" she asked, pointing at the boy who looked ready to jump in the hole with them. Max looked at Strider and his eyes got wide.

"I've seen that look before!" he said. "That's the same look one my friends gave every…girl…he met." Max smiled, an idea forming in his mind. "Mel, how good are you at acting?" he asked her quietly. She stared at him with question marks all over her face. He pulled her over to the other side of the hole, away from the twins, and told her his plan. Her face twisted in disgust.

"You've got to be kidding me. Please tell me you're kidding?" she asked with a pleading voice.

"Unless you want to stay in this hole, then yeah, sure. I'm kidding," he replied as-a-matter-of-factly. Mel rolled her eyes.

"Ugh! Fine, I'll do it." She turned around and walked back to the side of their prison where their captors were. Mel batted her eyes a few times, pouted her lips a bit, and moved her body into a 'damsel-in-distress' position, sparkle dust floating around her and a sudden light shining on her, reflecting from her now big, emotional eyes. "Oh Strider," she said in a somewhat girly voice, like a damsel would do. "Why have you put me in this hole? I though you loved me." Strider looked about to faint.

"I do, but it was Selena's plan," he told the girl below him. "I'm sorry, please forgive me!" Mel swung her hips to the other side and turned a little more sideways, her head looking over her left shoulder.

"I don't know if I can. I'm a delicate flower, and you've put me in a rough area. What ever will I do?" She put her right hand on her forehead(A/N: you know what damsels do, with the hand on the forehead move that guys die over, I can actually do that move, it's sooo fun /). Selena had to hold on to Strider so he didn't jump into his own trap. Then Max started his part of the plan. He walked toward Mel and grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry. I'll help you out of this," he said.

"Oh, thank you!" Mel cried out. She hugged him, with Max facing Strider and Selena. When he was sure Strider was looking at him, he winked and smirked, then went back to the hug. But not before he saw Strider go about ten shades of red in jealous anger.

"It's working," Max whispered.

"It better be, or else," came Mel's reply. Suddenly, they stopped hugging as they heard a thud behind them.

"Get away from her!" Strider yelled at Max. "Can't you see? He's just going to use you!" Mel looked surprised at Max who scowled at Strider, then smirked.

"Is that true? You were just…using me?" Mel asked, still acting with the plan.

"You figured me out then," Max replied. Mel was about to run over to Strider when Max grabbed her arm. Her eyes got wide with surprise when he did that, since it wasn't part of the plan. "But know this, I do love you. No matter what happens," he whispered. Then he gave her a slight shove so that she was thrown toward Strider. She landed in his arms, and she put on her big, emotional eyes and sweet damsel voice.

"Oh, thank you! You saved me from that awful boy! How can I ever repay you?" Strider looked at her and then smiled.

"Never leave my side," he said. She nodded, and the boy pulled out a pokeball. "Weedle, come out and use your string shot to get us out of here!" A caterpillar like Pokemon, with a big red nose and a horn on its head, came out. 'Wee weed dal!' A white string shot from its mouth and went around a tree above them. Strider tied the end of it to Mel, who was trying hard not to barf on the boy, and then climbed up, dragging the string behind him, along with Mel. When they got to the top, he pulled her out and took the string off her.

"Oh, thank you Strider!" she said daintily. She hugged him after grabbing a pokeball off her belt. She tossed it to Max and mouthed the words 'Use Adra' to him. He nodded, and she pulled out of the hug. She looked deeply into Strider's eyes. "You're my hero," she told him. Then she quickly pulled him into a kiss before she could object to it herself. She only opened her eyes long enough to see Max climbing out of the hole, returning Adra to her ball, and then hiding behind some trees with Pikachu and Kari. She pulled out of the kiss with Strider's eyes still closed, and grabbed the remaining pokeball on her belt. Her mood suddenly went from innocent damsel to tough chick. "Too bad I never really felt that way about you. Sparkles, use your thunder attack!" Mel threw the pokeball, and the little Pichu came out, and shocked Team Rocket badly.

"Pikachu, use thunder too!" Max called out. Pikachu did, and the force of the two attacks blasted Team Rocket into the air.

"The new Team Rocket's blasting off for the first time!" the twins shouted. Max and Mel looked up and saw a little glint in the distance. Max handed Adra back to Mel.

"That wasn't part of the plan, you know," Mel said suspiciously. Max started walking down the path.

"I know." Mel still looked confused. She ran up to him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Then why did you do that?" she asked. Max stopped and turned around, grabbing her hand.

"Because I meant it," was all he said. Then, before she could say anything else, he kissed her. She blinked her wide eyes with surprise. A few seconds later, Max pulled away from her, staring. She was still shocked, and he could tell.

"Wow!" she breathed after a second. Her eyes finally got small again as she blushed, looking at Max. He smiled at her, then headed down the trail toward the next town. He was a little ways away from her when he realized that she wasn't there. He turned around and saw Mel lying on the ground, panting heavily. He ran back to her as fast as he could, wondering what was wrong. When he got there, he looked her over, but he couldn't find anything. But as soon as he touched her back, however lightly, she cringed in pain. He lifted her shirt a little ways and saw that her back was covered in marks, all of them glowing a sickly, purple color.

'Oh no,' he thought. 'This must've been from when she got attacked by those Ekans in town yesterday.' He grabbed his backpack and dug through it, looking for something. "I just hope it's not too late!" he said after he finally found a small vial with a purple potion in it. He turned Mel over, uncorked the top of the vial, and poured the contents down her throat. "That should work," he said to himself. When she showed no signs of healing, he decided to let her sleep. So he carried her over to a grassy area and laid her on a sleeping bag he pulled out of his bag. Then he pulled out some cooking supplies and started making some food. A few hours later, Mel woke up.

'How did I get here?' she thought groggily. She saw Max sleeping against a tree trunk, and remembered what happened. 'Oh yeah. We got rid of Team Rocket, Max kissed me, and then I passed out. But why?' She started to get up, but she was in too much pain, most of it coming from her back. She suddenly remembered the attack from the previous day. 'Damn. Now I remember. Those stupid Ekans and their poison sting attack. It must have finally affected me.' Max heard her stirring and woke up. He saw her try to get up, grimace in pain, and then lay back down.

"You okay?" he asked. Mel looked at him, realizing he was awake.

"Yeah. What happened?" she replied.

"Well, we beat Team Rocket. We started walking, stopped, and then I kissed you. And then I walked a little more, then realized you had fainted," he told her, blushing a little at the mention of the kiss. Mel did too, and looked away from her friend.

"Thanks for helping me," she told him. "I'm feeling a ton better, so I think we shou…" Mel was stopped short when her stomach began to growl loudly.

"Maybe you should eat something first?" Max suggested. Mel smiled and looked at him.

"Yeah. Hehe!" Max grabbed a bowl from near the fire pit and handed to Mel. She finished it in about 30 seconds and held the bowl out for more. "That was delicious!" she said. "Where did you learn to cook like that?" Max filled her bowl up again and she started gulping it down.

"Well, my mom is a great cook, so I get the ability from her. But this recipe is from another friend of mine," he told her. "Maybe you've heard of him. His name's Brock." Mel stopped eating and stared at the boy in surprise.

"You mean the Pewter City gym leader? Geez, Max. How many people do you know who are famous?" she asked sarcastically. Max held up his fingers and started to count them, being funny.

"Well, there's Ash, May, Drew, my dad Norman, Brock, Misty from Cerulean City, and a lot of Nurse Joys, Officer Jennys, and Lillian and Vivian from the Pokemon contests in Kanto and Hoenn," he told her. "That makes about at least 8 that are really well known." Mel just sat there, amazed. But she was snapped out of her amazement when she heard a scream for help. She got up, grimacing slightly at the pain, and ran off in the direction of the noise. She got to a small clearing and saw what was going on. It was a girl being attacked by a group of Poochyena and Mightyena. A Houndour was standing in front of her, trying to fend off the wild Pokemon. She was on her knees, holding a fainted Ralts. The girl's Houndour was losing strength fast, so Mel decided to jump in.

"Kari, use your quick attack! Adra, use water gun! Sparkles, use spark!" Mel called out, throwing out her two pokeballs. The three went into the battle, Kari's attack missing, but the other two hitting their targets head on.

"Ponyta, Pikachu, you help too," Max said. "Use fire spin!" Max's Ponyta came out and hit both a Poochyena and a Mightyena. Pikachu then hit all of the wild Pokemon, causing them to be blasted away. Mel ran over to the girl. She was crying, trying to get the Ralts to eat some kind of powder.

"Here, maybe this will work," Mel said. She handed the girl a small, blue berry.

"Thank you," she replied. Mel just smiled as the girl turned back to her Ralts. The Ralts ate the berry and gained back enough health for it to last till they got to a Pokemon center. Mel went over to the girl's Houndour and gave it a blue berry as well. The dark Pokemon looked at its trainer, who nodded, saying it was okay to take the berry. The dog ate it, and felt much better. Then she went back to the other girl and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" Mel asked.

"Yes, thank you very much," the girl replied.

"I'm Mel, and this is Max." Kari jumped into Mel's hands. "And this is Kari, my Eevee. What's your name?" Mel asked the girl. The girl took a small bow, the little Ralts still in her hands.

"Loki. Mushie Loki."


	4. Lost, Friends, and Captives

DFoC- I'm on chapter five, HEY, I'm on chapter five, HEY! Loki your turn for disclaimers

Loki- DFoC owns nothing but the plot and some characters, and I am one of the characters she does own. Oh and no flames please! Gracias!

* * *

"Nice to meet you, Loki," Max said.

"Igualmente," Loki replied. The teens stared at the girl with confused looks. "Oh, I'm sorry. That means 'same here' in Spanish," Loki explained. "I'm part Spanish, from mi mama." Loki had strawberry-blonde hair, and crystal blue eyes. Her outfit was a dark blue T-shirt with a sleeveless white vest over it. She also had on some black wrist gloves. Her cargo pants didn't have many pockets, and were black. They had a belt on them, which hung loosely around her waist. Her white skater shoes were brown from mud. Loki looked at her Pokemon, who stood next to her. "This is Dark, my Houndour. And this is Stick, my Ralts," she explained. "I've also got a Cyndaquil. His name's Cameron." Mel gestured to her Pokemon in turn.

"This is Kari, Adra, and Sparkles," she said, giving Kari a hug. Max did the same with his Pokemon.

"Meet Ponyta, Pikachu, and Poochyena." All three of them lined up in a row and sort of bowed to the girl. Then Max called the Ponyta and Poochyena back, Pikachu hopping onto his shoulders. "So, where are you heading?" Max asked.

"Whichever town is next. Oldale Town at the moment," Loki replied.

"Mind if we travel with you?" Mel asked. "It starts getting lonely after some time with just two people." Loki looked surprised that anyone would want to join her. But she smiled quickly, nodding her head.

"Si, si. I would like that very much." 'I can't believe it,' Loki thought. 'They want to travel with me. I finally found some amigos!' Loki returned Stick to its ball, and the three started going through the forest, Mel getting a dreaded feeling in the pit of her stomach. After an hour of not finding a trail, Mel voiced her concern.

"Damn," she said in a slight whisper. "Guys, I think we're lost. It's been over an hour and we still haven't seen a trail of any kind. Do we have a map of some kind?" The others just looked at her, and slowly shook their heads. Mel sat down on a tree stump and looked ready to break down. "We're lost!" she started saying over and over. "I can't believe we're lost!" Max sat down next to her and tried to cheer her up.

"Don't worry. I think I know where we are, and that's why we're lost," he told the girls.

"Okay Mr. Smart Boy," Mel said sarcastically. "Where are we then?" Max looked at Loki.

"We've missed Oldale Town because we're now in Petalburg Woods. That's why we're lost," he explained to them. "Didn't you wonder why it got so dark all of a sudden when it's only three in the afternoon?" Mel looked around and noticed he was right.

"Actually I never noticed that before," she said in wonderment.

"Get away from that Bulbasaur, you dumb Tailow!" The kids heard another voice in the distance.

"What the heck…." Mel started. She ran off without finishing her sentence. What she saw amazed her. There was a single girl with two Pokemon, a Torchic and a Spheal. She was running towards a Bulbasaur that was being attacked by a giant flock of Tailow.

"Torchic, use ember attack on those Tailow!" The Torchic did, and some of them left. "Spheal, icy wind, go!" The Spheal breathed out an icy cold wind at the Tailow group, and they started to freeze up. Before they completely froze, they all flew off again, trying to thaw their cold wings out. "Yeah, that'll teach you to mess with innocent Pokemon like that again!" The girl walked over to the Bulbasaur that was lying on the ground. "Hey, are you okay, little buddy?" she asked it. The Bulbasaur got up, looked around, and saw that the Tailow were gone. Then it looked at the girl, and threw itself into her arms. "You're welcome! Here, eat this berry, it'll help." The girl handed a blue berry to the Bulbasaur, which ate it in one shot. Then, quick as a flash, it used one of its vines to touch one of the empty pokeballs on the girl's belt. "Oh!" The girl was surprised when the Bulbasaur flew into her pokeball, and stayed there. Then the girl stood up, and laughed. "Well, guess I've got a new part of the team! Spheal, Torchic, return!" She called back the other two Pokemon and put them on her belt as well. Before she walked away, Mel ran out to meet her.

"Hey!" she called out. The other girl turned around, reaching for one of her pokeballs. "That was awesome, what you just did!" The girl dropped her hand and walked toward Mel, taking a little curtsey at the praise she just received.

"Thank you!" she said. "I'm trying to help any Pokemon that's in trouble that I come across. That Bulbasaur was the first one, and now it's a part of my team." Mel was amazed at the girl's courage. Then she held out her hand, which the girl took.

"I'm Mel," she introduced. She turned and saw that her other friends were entering the clearing too. "And that's Max and Loki. And this is Kari!" she laughed out, when the Eevee jumped onto her head. The girl laughed too, then introduced herself.

"The name's Allexandria, but you can call me Lexie," she told them with a little wink. Her hair was in a sort of pixie haircut, and it was a really light purple color, and her eyes were almost amethyst purple, but more violet than anything. She had on a light pink skirt that almost reached her knees, but not quite. Her top was an icy blue baby tee with a little cat on it, standing on a bridge that was over a dog. The little caption on it said, 'Cats will rule the world…with me as their leader!' Mel giggled a bit at it because it was so cute. Her shoes were white sandals that didn't look at all like she had been walking through a forest, and they were almost sparkling. She had on some dangling earrings, and they were different size stars grouped together on a series of chains that led up to one chain. Her necklace was a little locket in the shape of a Mew silhouette. She also had on a cute headband with a Pikachu, Squirtle, Charmander, and Bulbasaur on it, with the little phrase 'Friends till the end' in traditional Japanese. Mel saw a little logo on Lexie's shirt below her left shoulder, a small Jigglypuff with a microphone singing. She knew the girl's outfit was from the famous label 'Puff Enough' and was amazed the girl could afford it.

"You must be wicked rich to be able to afford those clothes," Mel said, suddenly realizing that she noted that out loud. "I'm sorry. It's just…I've seen their stuff, and it's way expensive." Lexie waved her hand at the girl.

"No problem. And actually, I got this stuff for free. You see, my full name is Lexie Shiko, of the Shiko family, owners of the 'Puff Enough' clothing design," she said. Mel was surprised to hear that.

"Wow, you're really nice though, compared to all the other snobby, rich kids back at my home town." Lexie laughed and took that as a compliment.

"Thanks, I guess." Then her eyes widened a bit with an idea. "Hey, would you mind if I traveled with you?" she asked. "The group my parents made me go with kinda ditched me, they thought I was slowing them down by helping Pokemon instead of catching them. So I told them to go on ahead if they wanted and that I was going to help Pokemon. Unfortunately for me, they decided to leave me when we were in these stupid woods, and they have the only map I could find." Mel looked at her and wondered why anyone wouldn't want to travel with the girl. She was nice, funny, and her heart was into something other than trying to be the best trainer.

"Sure, you can travel with us," Mel said. "As long as you don't mind traveling without a map some more. We don't have one either," she explained in a sheepish voice. Lexie smiled.

"No problem. Honestly, I don't like traveling with a map all that much, but only when I need to, like being lost in some woods." Mel turned and called out to the others.

"Hey guys! Lexie's gonna join our group!" Suddenly, out of nowhere, a giant crane-arm(like those games that are rigged and you can never win the toy you want) grabbed Kari off of Mel's shoulders.

'Vee!'

"Kari!" Mel yelled. Another crane came out and grabbed Pikachu.

"Ahh! Pikachu, use your thunder bolt!" Max said. 'Pika-chuuu!' Pikachu shot a bolt of lightning onto the crane, but it didn't work.

"Haha! Your attacks won't work on our new machine," a voice said.

"Wait," Mel said. "That voice….it's coming from underground?" She was puzzled until a tunneling machine suddenly came out of the ground.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Selena."

"Strider."

"Wherever there's peace in the universe."

"Team Rocket will be there."

"To make everything worse!"

"Meowth, now get ready for the hurts."

"Not again," Mel complained. Loki and Lexie looked confused.

"Who are they?" they both asked. This time, it was Strider who answered them.

"Do people even listen? We're Team Rocket!" he yelled. Then he spotted Mel trying to hide behind the others. "Oh darling, I've come back for you!" he said in a sing-songy voice. Mel groaned and slumped down even lower. "Come out, my little sakura blossom." Mel was getting tired of the boy, so she got up, went over to him, and punched him square in the jaw.

"Shut up!" she said, shaking her hand out, since she had never done that kind of thing before and it hurt…a lot. Strider stumbled back a few steps, clutching his jaw in his hand. He was staring at Mel with a hurt sort of look.

"Strider, will you forget her?" Selena yelled at him. Then she turned back to the group. A tube came out of the machine and started sucking in everything in its reach. Everyone's pokeballs flew from their belts and were sucked into the machine.

"Oh no! Dark!" Loki called out, running toward the machine. Selena stopped her by using one of her Pokemon.

"Slowpoke, use your psychic and knock those twerps against a tree!" A pink Pokemon with a spacey expression on its face came out. Its eyes glowed a purplish-blue color, and so did the kids. Everyone except Mel, who managed to avoid the attack, was thrown against a tree trunk and couldn't move. Then Strider pulled out his Weedle.

"Weedle, use string shot to keep those brats where they are!" 'Wee dal!' The group was suddenly covered in a sticky, white string and was unable to get away from the tree. "Haha! It's useless trying to get out of that string!" Max was the only one who noticed Mel going toward the machine. Suddenly, all of Mel's pokeballs were forced off her belt, and she tried to reach for them.

"Kari, use your bite on that clamp!" she called out. The hand dropped Kari, and she ran over towards Mel, but was sucked into the machine in the process. "No, Kari!" Mel reached to grab the Eevee, but was lifted off the ground instead. "Turn off this stupid machine!" she yelled out, but to no avail, and she was sucked into the hose as well.

"Mel!" Max yelled out, still trying to get out of the string. The machine suddenly turned off and the hose went back into the machine. As the machine was starting to go underground, the clamp that was holding Pikachu went back into the machine as well. "No, Pikachu!"

"So long, twerps!" Meowth said from inside the machine. The machine turned around and went back underground and out of sight of the group. Inside the machine, Mel was having as hard a time as the others outside.

"Ow! Man, why do I always have to land so hard?" she asked no one in particular. She looked up and saw Kari falling down towards her. "Aah, Kari!" Mel stood up and caught her Pokemon, then set her down when she heard another voice falling down. "Hold on Pikachu!" She caught Pikachu easily, then set him down as well. "Well, guys," she said. "I guess we're stuck in here for a while. Then she went over to all the pokeballs on the floor and released them all.

"Okay, you all," she started. "We have now become captives of Team Rocket! Lucky us." She said the last part with complete sarcasm. "I don't know where we're going, but in order for us to get out of here quickly and without losing anyone, we're gonna have to cooperate." All of the Pokemon nodded their heads. Mel got out her Pokedex and started looking up all the Pokemon's attacks, knowing she would need them for later. When she was finished, she sat down, leaning against one of the walls. "Okay, we're all set. Now everyone, get some rest. We're gonna have a long battle later. I can tell." Everyone laid down around her, Kari and Pikachu in her lap and Sparkles and Torchic snuggled on her head. "Night everyone!" And with that, she was out like a light, only waking when she heard the machine stop moving. She knew her plan was going to happen now, and she was ready for whatever was waiting on the other side of the door.


End file.
